


onoffonoff

by yijeong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: kiss me when you hurt me
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	onoffonoff

**Author's Note:**

> not as painful as what i usually write

“I just want your love,”   


The words came out as a desperate whisper, followed by a shaky inhale of breath. Donghyuck gripped onto the soft fabric of the older’s hoodie as if his life depended on it, eyes shut tight to hold back tears. His thighs were beginning to ache from their position, caging Mark’s with his own.

“You’re all I want,”

His voice began to tremble in the same way his body was, the hold he had on Mark’s hoodie faltering, hands sliding down into his lap, head hanging low.

“I don’t care if you hate me, I want you.”

Donghyuck was painfully aware of how desperate he probably both sounded and looked, but he couldn’t help it. It felt as if his heart was shattering inside his chest, little shards that stabbed and prodded at his insides.

The soft hand that was brought up to caress his face wasn’t expected, and he let his gaze flit up to meet the other’s. Mark had been silent through all the pleading, seemingly unaffected by it all if it weren’t for the hurt shining in his eyes.

Still, he had inched his face forward ever so carefully, his breath ghosting on Donghyuck’s lower lip, and he let his other hand slide up the younger’s waist. 

Still, he closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips gently against the others. 

Donghyuck froze, his breath stopping the moment the kiss began. The pain in his heart amplified, beginning to feel suffocating, and he couldn’t stop as tears began to make their way down his face.

Yet, he continued to kiss the older back, hands moving back to tangle in the hoodie. Mark tasted like mint from all the gum he chewed, his grip on the younger’s waist tightening in an almost possessive manner, and it was all too much.

It began to overwhelm him, the strange mixture of emotions in Donghyuck’s body becoming too much, forcing himself to move away from the kiss. Chest heaving in an attempt to catch his breath, his gaze still fixated on Mark’s, “I’m sorry.”

“I probably seemed pathetic, right?” Donghyuck began to sniffle, wiping at his eyes in an attempt to rid them of the tears, forcing down the lump in his throat, “That’s why you kissed me, because you felt bad for me…?”

Mark shook his head and opened his mouth as to speak, but no words came out.

“You probably didn’t,”

Donghyuck wiped his eyes once more and shifted off the other’s lap, looking incredibly small as he stood there.

“It’s okay.”   
  
He slowly made his way toward the door, hand lingering over the handle, “I meant what I said, though, about wanting you,”

Still, Mark sat there, the pain lingering in his eyes as he stared at the younger. He nodded briefly, mouth opening and closing once more, before his lips formed a half hearted smile.

“I’ll get going now,”


End file.
